


The Missing Fairies

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Based on Timmy Cosma series by gothrockfairy on FFN
Relationships: Anti-Goldie & Foop (Fairly OddParents), Chloe Carmichael & Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Chloe Carmichael & Poof Cosma & Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael/Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Poof Cosma & Goldie Goldenglow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vicky Valentine was tapping her fingers against the glass counter. Carefully watching the jeweler do his work. In one eye was a lens allowing him to study his jewelry up close. While he was typing into the computer. Looking over the moon-shaped necklace that Vicky had found. While digging through the Turner's household for some excess cash. Whatever it was made out of had to be worth something. Since it seemed to shimmer when one inspected it. She was trying desperately not to snap at the man. As her patience was running thin with him. How long did it take to go over the value of a bloody necklace? Vicky released a sigh of frustration and the man placed the necklace of the counter. He wore a blue shirt with an orange apron over it. Hopefully, this freak would pick up his pace before the Turner's got back. "I'm going, to be frank with you. Whatever this necklace is made out of is worth some cash. My guess is six figs if not more." Dollar signs appeared in the redhead eyes. That kind of money would set her straight for years to come. "And I would like to pay ten k upfront to reserve this item. Before I do that I need you to give me the other half."

"What?" Vicky asked. "What other half? That's all I got."

"Of course," He sighed, and handed Vicky a hand lens from under the counter. She flicked out the lens and looked at where he pointed his finger. "As you study this necklace closely. You're going to notice small divots this could only mean one of two things. Damage, but that's unlikely thanks to how clean-cut they are. Or it's missing a second piece. Another evidence is that on the top part here." He pointed towards the end of the moon that made the moon look like a waxing gibbous. "Is a small round hook. Which is meant to latch onto another piece. And I nor anyone else jeweler is going to buy this unless you have the other half."

"Great," Vicky snapped with venom in her voice. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You can either find the other half, wear it, or sell it. And at most you'll make five bucks in its current state." Was his simple reply, "But anyway if you find the other half. Make sure to come back to Tom's Jewelry, the only jewel in town." He repeated the phrase, and Vicky shook her head.

"I'll be back with the other half." Vicky snapped and stormed out of the Jewelry store. "And you're now own my hit list buddy!" Vicky shouted once she entered into her car. Well more correct her parent's car, but she used to get around. "No one rips off, Vicky Valanitime like that." With that, she started up the car and drove off. Hoping that the Turner's hadn't returned to scam those idiots out of some more cash. Who in their right mind would pay somebody to babysit someone else's child? That was only going to be around for a few hours. Hopefully, the two mopy pre-teens would cheer up. Causing misery was one of the greatest joys in life, but if the kids were already miserable. It just made things awkward.

She walked into the Turner household and scanned the living room. Everything looked exactly like she left it. The floor was sparkling dust was nowhere to be seen, and she could only sigh. Sighing, Vicky walked into the kitchen. To see the two twerps sitting exactly where she left them. Playing another round of that stupid board game called Rosters. With their blinking pieces, all looked at her and their mood hadn't improved. "What the heck is wrong with you two?" She asked her only response was grunting from the two of them. She could only roll her eyes if there was one thing she decided it was human intimacy. How two people could be in love at their age and still be so miserable was beyond her. Both of them had been moppy since she received the call from the Turners this morning. And it was getting on her nerves. How was she supposed to make them miserable? "Nevermind," Vicky sighed.

"How was your walk?" The blonde twelve-year-old asked, trying to break the ice. She asked with an uncaring tone in her voice.

"Fine," Vicky said annoyed and walked out of the room leaving them to sulk. Not wanting to participate in their misery. She walked out and picked up the remote. Which she flicked on till she found something to watch. Her favorite tv show The Real Housewives of Dimmesdale and sat in the Turner's blue recliner. And watched a few reruns she had already seen a thousand times before. Eventually, the blonde-haired girl scurried home and Timmy plumped himself on the couch. "I hope your parents get home soon." She muttered he only grunted in agreement. It took a whole two hours before the Turner's finally returned. They had just gotten through the first season of the show when she heard the familiar squeaking of the olive green station wagon. Vicky stood up from the recliner as the Turners walked into the house.

Mrs. and Mr. Turner opened the front door and walked inside. Vicky flicked off the tv, "Vicky! Timmy! We're home!" They both shouted in unison and turned towards the two of them. Mr. Turner wore a gray trench coat, fedora, and thick-rimmed sunglasses. While Mrs. Turner wore a red dress with a yellow pearl necklace.

"Oh hi, Mr. and Ms. Turner, your home? I hadn't noticed." Vicky said with a fake smile on her face. But neither of them paid any attention to her. She followed their gaze to their moppy twelve-year-old son. He had dozed off towards the first special in the first season. With his head resting on a green pillow covered by a pink blanket. Mrs. Turner moved over towards him and played with his hair. A frowned formed on her face and she looked over towards her son.

"He's still down. I wish we hadn't lost that necklace." Mrs. Turner said, shaking his head, "If we had it he wouldn't be so down." Vicky smiled now was her chance to scam the fools and find the other half. Clearing her throat Vicky pulled out the necklace and Mrs. Turner's eyes widened. "You found it?" She asked as she snatched it from Vicky's hand. After inspecting it a smile crossed her face, "She found it."

"She found it?" Mr. Turned asked and his wife nodded his head. "That's worth a bonus!" He said and pulled out two bags of money. Vicky smiled even if she didn't have the other half. Today was one of the largest paydays she had ever received., "Where did you find it?"

"Under the couch." She lied. And both of them nodded smiling, "By the way do you know where the other half is?"

"Other half?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"There's another piece that goes with the necklace." She admitted, "For example, there's a small hook that latched onto another side of the necklace. Which I would be willing to take off your hand-"

"No!" Both of the Turner's shouted in sync. "Sorry, Vicky. This is the one thing that keeps Timmy's emotion in check. Thanks for finding his necklace. Which we've been looking for." And with that, they shoved her out of the house and slammed the door behind her. Sighing. With the lost income, she walked away with her pay plus her bonus. So far this day has been okay. Thought she was going to get her hands on that necklace, but that would come later.

"Timmy." Mrs. Turner shook her twelve-year-old son awake and placed the necklace over his head. He blinked, "There's your necklace sweety." She smiled and rubbed his forehead, "Now then your father and I are going to bed. See you tomorrow." With that, both of his parents walked up the stairs laughing the whole way up the stairs. And left their son alone and a smile crossed his face. As he played with the smooth metal that shimmered, and slipped it under his shirt. With that, he slipped back under the blanket and closed his eyes. That necklace was the best gift his parents had given him, and once he wasn't willing to part with. And it brought with a familiar warmth this was his greatest gift. No matter what happened he couldn't nor would he ever part with it. No matter what.

Author Note's: Shout out to gothrockfairy on FFN. Who wrote the Timmy Cosma series and this is where this story takes its inspiration from. Other than the idea, and the eye color thing. This story is going to be original, and is no way attempting to disrespectful the author. And I'm only shouting this out to do my diligence. Also this story will use elements from all ten seasons of the show, but will be loose with established rules. But that solely for story telling purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
School buses were one of the grossest forms of transportation. From the smell of burning oil to the unknown stains on the seat. It was one time he wished the school board would spend the money and buy more modern busses. Rather than using the same ones from the seventies or eighties. As they would be cleaner, quieter, and healthier for the environment. Especially compared to a wave from a wand that would poof them there instantly. As the only reason Timmy rode the bus was to chat with friends. However, that was a fleeting experience as most of his friends (besides Chloe) had either stopped talking to him or were hanging out with other people. Some even went to different schools. Sure they still did things together out from time to time, but not as they used to.   
As the state had moved all the sixth graders to junior high/middle school. Due to the ever-decreasing enrollment. This had changed many things in his life. And in his new school, no one cared about popularity. Trixie Tang had disappeared from Dimmesdale and the popular click disappeared. Veronica lost her popularity and ended up hanging out with his friends. Tad and Chad went to a private school while the social hierarchy devalued into clicks. Everyone had a group who they hung out with and did everything together. Unless you were brave enough then you would either end up a loner or start a fight. Timmy had ended up getting the shaft as he was mostly alone. His only real friends were Chloe, his fairies, and his parents. When they were around. Since starting sixth grade his parents seemingly disappeared from his life.  
At this point, he sees Vicky more often than his parents. For a while, it angered him, but now he didn’t care. Overall things in his life had improved. “I’ve got an idea,” He turned towards his blonde-haired best friend. Both of them were holding hands. As they rode the bus that shook whenever it hit a rock or stopped. Sending shock waves throughout them and they had mostly been quiet. He was leaning against dirty aged leather colored a dark blue. “We should go to Fairy World.” Chloe looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Both of their godparents looked at each other and back at their god kids. Wanda and Cosmo were disguised as backpacks resting on the two twelve-year-old laps. Timmy was still wearing his pink shirt, matching colored hat, and black pants. His outfit stayed the same since elementary school, but Chloe’s had changed. She now wore a white shirt, yellow skirt leggings and sandals.   
Chloe raised an eyebrow, “We have school besides sluffing can get our parents in trouble. And my mom says it's a bad habit to get into. After all, education is important for the future.” She reminded him and he only rolled his eyes.   
Wanda cleared her throat, “Sport.” Timmy looked down towards her pink eyes. “Chloe’s right. Education is important. And sluffing...You’re not going to listen are you?” She asked the twelve-year-old who was rolling his eyes.   
“Silly Wanda,” her husband said. Waving away her concerns, “Of course he’s not going to listen. It’s Timmy we’re talking about. He’ll probably come up with some irresponsible wish to get out of it for the day. Besides, going to Fairy World might improve their mood.” Cosmo said, “Well I hope so anyway. I mean they are becoming depressing to be around.”   
“Hey,” he said defensively. “Besides Wanda. It’s not like we’re gonna do it every day. I just think it might help break this boring cycle we’re stuck in. And to be honest I don’t want to go to the bobby-pin assembly.”   
“That’s today?” Chloe asked in terror at the thought, “Please don’t tell me that's today.” She was pleading and Timmy smirked.   
“Yup. Today's all-day assembly on the history of bobby pins,” he spoke with false enthusiasm. The color on Chloe’s face drained. The principal who had ‘magically’ been transferred once they started middle school. Alongside a few other individuals. Ms. Waxelplax promised a large assembly if there wasn’t a single fight for over a month. Something that had magically happened, and the announcements had certainly knocked people's socks off. And the history about bobby pins even though they were given away more money. It was spent on something else. Neither of them wanted to go to another all-day assembly. The last one had almost killed them with boredom. “So like I was saying. We could either go to the assembly about bobby pins. While the teachers are parting. Or we could go to Fairy World and have some fun.”   
“Curse you Timmy and your negotiating skills,” She muttered. It left her stomach-churning. Sitting for eight hours doing nothing, but listening to a lecture. Or a document she loved learning, but not when it was dry and drivel like this. Groaning she swallowed her pride, “You win. I would rather go to Fairy World, but this is a one-time thing. Got it?”   
“Crystal,” He replied sheepishly. 

Chloe looked down at their godparents. “ I wish the four of us were in Fairy World. And no one would notice us disappearing or question it.” Both of the godparents looked at each other, and Wanda spoke up trying to reason with them once again. She knew they were struggling, but skipping school wasn’t something she liked.   
“Chloe, consider your wish. Education is-” Wanda was cut off by her husband.   
“Consider this wish considered,” Cosmo said and raised his wand. Poofing the four of them to Fairy World before Wanda could argue any further. And no one noticed that they disappeared. The four of them appeared in the center of Fairy World. Warm winds filled with magic brushed up against their skin. Brining a loving warmth that was unfamiliar, but felt right. The sun was bright and made the entire land shimmer brighter. The streets were mostly empty due to the fact it was a Friday morning. Most of the fairies were either asleep, working, or preparing for the weekend. Where Fairy World would be at its busiest. And it brought an energizing wave With a new energy that energized the two of them. Both of the twelve-year-olds looked at each other and spoke in sync  
“Woah.”   
“What?” Wanda and Cosmo asked.   
“What is that?” Chloe asked and a smile crossed her face. It felt like waking up from a sleep feeling refreshed.   
“What is what?” Wanda asked, “Are you two okay?” Her worry was starting to rise. Their mood was starting to lower her as she seemed unable to improve it. The last couple weeks had been never-wrecking and this was only added to it. Timmy smiled at this. It was the warm loving smile that made him precious to her.   
“I’ve never felt better,” he replied. “Well then what do you guys want to do?” Timmy asked and Chloe shrugged her shoulders. Cosmo thought for a moment.   
“Let’s go visit Mama!” He shouted and Wanda sighed. Though she wasn’t happy with them skipping out on a day of school. Seeing them smiling after so long made her happy. And with that four of them made their way through the city towards Mama Cosma's house.


	3. (A Discovery)

Chapter 3 (A Discovery)   
Chloe pushed open the front door of her house, and dropped her backpack onto the couch. A cold wind from the ac brushed up against her skin, and she sighed annoyed.   
Don’t let simple things bother you. Even if she had been in the city of Dimmesdale for months it still didn’t feel like home. An annoying feeling that as hard as she tried Chloe couldn't bury it. And something that had been in the back of her mind which thanks to Jorgen, and the leprechaun. Only made the emotion come back with vengeance, and so Chloe walked over towards the kitchen. Peering in she could see her parents have a conversation with each other, “Clark, you're not being helpful.” Connie Carmchaiel scolded her husband. Who didn’t even seem to really care, “I’m getting worried about her. It’s not natural for her to be this down. Usually she’s a cheerful child, but lately Chloe’s been a little off. Do you think we should tell her?”   
Clark Carmichael rolled her eyes, Chloe was eavesdropping on the conversation. She had been taught and knew it was wrong, but curiosity got the best of her. “You’re the one who wanted a daughter, Connie. You’re the one who adopted her, and you’re the one who’s going to tell her.” Chloe sighed, and yet again she had been proven right. Both of her parents had lied to her, she already knew from a very young age. That she had adopted one that she used to ask where her real parents wore. Even so much as therapy, and yet once agains she was proven right. Upon going into her bedroom she placed herself onto the bed, and looked into the air. Could today get any more confusing? Any more annoying? Jorgen was now their teacher, Wanda was acting suspicious, and now this.   
Chloe didn’t know how long she waited, but eventually her mother emerged from the kitchen. ”When did you get home? I didn’t hear you come in. So umh-”   
“I'm adopted, I know. I heard you when I came in.” Chloe said with an emotionless tone in her voice. Her mother was playing with her blonde hair, and looked at her daughter. “So again I was right, and why did you lie to me? You told me that lying was wrong.”   
“Cause it is. And I’m sorry so what’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.”   
Chloe replied, and looked into the room ignoring her mother who was trying to calm her. Could the void ever be filled? “Don’t give me that Chloe. I know you’re having a hard-time with things. So what is it?”   
“Why do I feel so empty?” Chloe finally admitted, “I mean I love you or at least I think I do, but yet…” She trailed off in her thoughts, and her mother hugged her.   
“Don’t let it get you down sweetly. Whatever’s getting you down we’re figuring it out together.” Her mother said the words with emotions, but to Chloe they were empty meaningless words.   
Anti-Fairy World Anti-Cosmo’s Castle  
Anti-Cosmo sat at the wooden table reading over the same file for thirty times. “Twenty-one.” He muttered to himself and looked up towards the other anti-fairies that sat in the private conference. “Twenty-one Anti-Fairies are missing, untraced. And you boobs have yet to come up with any satisfactory answers. Within hours I have to present this information to the Anti-Fairy Council, and we have nothing! Nothing!” He shouted, Anti-Blonda, Anti-Cupid, and Anti- Dr. Rip Studwell kept quiet. They had all been locked within this conference for months. Constantly searching for every detail through countless emotional hours, and everyone in the room was drained. Though in the back of their minds wild theories were running amuck to explain the conundrum that was in front of them. Anti Rip Studwell finally spoke up before Anti-Cosmo could lash out at everyone again.   
“Anti-Cosmo if I may?” Anti-Studwell cleared his throat, “It appears to me like everyone else that this conspiracy is far beyond our understanding. And I believe that somehow in some way the Anti-Fairy Council is somewhere within this conspiracy. There must be something they're looking for...something we’re missing in our analysis. In this case I must give you a warning.” Anti-Cosmo looked at him, and nodded his head. “Beware the Anti-Fairy Council there are things they don’t want you to discover. And they may come for your family.” His words echoed through Anti-Cosmo mind, and he nodded his head.   
“Very well then.” Anti-Cosmo said, “I shall take that into consideration. Now then what are our leading theories on why there's missing Anti-Fairies?” Anti-Blonda raised her wand, and fooped away her stack of papers.   
“We have two, possibly three theories. First the Anti-Fairies simply don’t exist. Something happened to them. Two the Anti-Fairies formed and wore kidnapped, three...the Fairies have found a way...to finally make Fairies that don’t have Anti-Fairy counterparts. No matter which one you prefer, all three of them are a threat to our way of life. Hun.” Anti-Blonda explained, “Now then it's time for us to bounce. Your meeting with the Anti-Fairy Council nears. And dear? Take some time to get some rest, and clear your head.”   
“I’ll think about it, but my stance stands.” Anti-Blonda looked at him with a worrying glance, and disappeared. Leaving Anti-Cosmo alone in the room, and he cleared the room to a nice state. All proof or evidence of any possible meating erased, and the copies of the files with it. And he floated out of the room leaving in his thoughts with a few hours to kill. Maybe a nap wouldn't do him wrong..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
Denzel Crocker was pacing back and forth in frustration. First he had been fired from his teaching job teacher permanently. Losing access to his only viable way to capture, and prove the existence of Fairy Godparents. And Crocker was tired of it, he had a sneaking suspicion Turner was behind it. But without any way to prove it, and desperate to leave his house. Crocker was furious his funds we’re drying up fast, and no way to replenish it. So Crocker turned deeper into his notes of an old book he wrote back in college, On All Things Magical. That dumb book had kept him awake more than hours spent research every magical/mythical creature in existence. Though he lacked the direct proof for their existence, and now he searched. Cursing his obsession with fairies he searched and searched. Digging through the paper, “Curse my useless obsession. Maybe and most likely the…”Every Fairy has an evil Anti-Fairy counterpart who’s equally as powerful. To the internet.”   
Crocker rushed towards his computer, and dug into the internet a smile formed on his face. He had more information on Anti-Fairies than the whole collective internet. Which meant very few people were obsessed or cared enough to search for them. And this would be his new market, the new stock, his new investment. And one that he would finally allow him to become supreme ruler of the universe. And he smiled, “Denzeil!” His mother shouted from downstairs, “Dinner’s ready!” He mumbled something under his breath, but moved away from it. “And Denzel?”   
“What is mother?”   
“You better be looking for a new job. Denzel and not focusing on your crazy obsession.”   
“That’s what I’m doing woman. Back off.”   
“Check your email denzel!” Groaning he did as instructed and a smile crossed his face.   
“This does put a smile on my face.” `Crocker muttered the line from a movie he recently watched. Sitting in his inbox was a job for a local insurance company who wanted to contact him. “This pays way more than my teaching job. I could finally move out of my mother's house.” He didn’t shout to not raise the awareness of his mother. This job was paying quad what he made as a teacher, and his schedule was only a few more hours a week than he was normal for him. And so he clicked on the email, read it over, and called the representative.   
Carmichael's House  
“If your curious Chloe’s up in her room sulking.” Connie told Timmy after she had opened the door. She walked away after leading him in, and the boy didn’t question it. So he walked away and turned her bedroom to see Chloe staring into the ceiling of her bedroom. She was laying on her bed, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in their full forms. Following closer to her before they could answer anything Chloe spoke up asking a question.   
“Why am I so miserable?” Chloe finally asked. “I don’t get it. I mean sure I have a hard time with school, and probably always will. But I have two loving parents, I get decent grades in school. I’m decently social, and I do have a friend finally. So why do I feel so empty?” Chloe asked agitated, “I already knew I was adopted, and I know my parents care on their own...weird way. But no matter how much I try...I’m miserable. And I’m tired of being miserable!”   
“Well sweety we could-”   
“No. I want an answer.” Chloe snapped.   
“We don’t know hunny. But we could find out.” Chloe sighed in agitation, “Chloe I get your having a bad day everyones been on edge since Jorgen. Even me, so I think we should go to Fairy World.”   
“I guess…” Chloe said, but Timmy could still see the agitation in Chloe. “Why though?”   
“I wanna go and take you to meet mine and Cosmos family.”   
“Okay I guess.” Chloe said, and Wanda shot Timmy a glare before he could say anything. And Wanda raised her wand poofing the five of them to the land in the clouds. Even if Chloe was angered. Towards the most magical place in the universe, Wanda had other reasons for going their.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Those Eyes)  
Wanda had finally made a deceitful decision, and whispered it into Cosmo’s ears. And he nodded his head though he was worried, Wanda soothed over his worries. Such a plan would cause not only their careers, but punishment would be severe. Wanda dropped off Poof at Mama Cosma’s place much to his dismay. Both of them had been struggling with the news over the week. Neither could really focus on their task at hand, and it was getting on the kids nerves. Though having Jorgen around did release some of the pressure it still made things difficult. “So hun...what I’m thinking is that we slowly ooze them away from being a...human into you know. By getting them use to Fairy World that way-”  
“That way when we pull the mull from the ears they won't’ freak out?” Cosmo asked and Wanda chuckled.  
“Yes sweety.” She kissed him and both of them floated down towards Timmy. “You okay sport?” Wanda asked more unsure of howseleves than before. He looked up at her, and Wanda could see the fury behind his eyes.  
“Mom and dad left me home with Vicky again!” Wanda could tell his agitation beneath his words. “And-”  
“Oh sport!” Vicky kicked down the door, and Wanda quickly jumped into the fishbowl with Cosmo. “I’m hungry! And your mother's cooking is atrocious. So I’m looking for change.” Vicky walked next to the boy.  
“And?” He asked her.  
“And I’m searching your house to pay for it. In fact I got a new super-magnet that collects coins 6x as strong. Even captures some more rarer metals.” She held out a giant horseshoe magnet, and hit a button. The boy winced as something from under his shirt went flying through the air. Glistening like the heavens, “What the heck? This looks valuable, and hand-crafted. Which means it’s worth a lot of value. And it’s metallic where the heck did you get something like that?”  
“It’s from my parents now give it back!” He shouted anger swelling into his core, and Wanda was studying him. “It’s not yours!”  
“Ooh attachment I like.” She said laughing, “Well then your parents certainly wasted a lot of money on this. And where the heck is the other half?”  
“Other half?” He asked.  
Vicky faceplamed, “You only have half a necklace with their clear indents that indicate there's another helf. By the looks of it it should form a full moon.” She pushed it into her pocket, “Well see you later. Mama is going to be rich.” Vicky chuckled, and Timmy jumped up from the bed.  
“Give me that!” His voice boomed through the room, “That’s a gift from my parents!” Wanda could only barely see from the fishbowl, but his eyes shifted towards a darker color, and she swallowed the fear in her stomach. The room seemed to grow darker, and Vicky just walked off laughing. “I wish I had my necklaces back!” Wanda raised her wand, and poofed it into existence. Holding it in her hand the necklace was shaped like a crescent moon and glistened holding it. Brought a warmth through her head, and she looked towards the boy. It was him. How could she’ve been so blind? To not notice something so important under it, and her greatest mistake. Tears slid down her face and Cosmo hugged her. “Wanda are you okay?” Timmy asked with worry in her voice. Wanda raised her wand and poofed out of the room. Fleeing the scene leaving Cosmo, and Timmy alone. Taking the necklaces with her, and Cosmo look at him. “Umh….okay?”  
Later  
Cosmo poofed out from the fishbowl worry was on his face. Wanda had disappeared, and wasn’t answering his questions. It had been hours since the incident, and now he was looking for his family. Poof was at his mother’s house which annoyed him. But Wanda insisted on him spending time with her, and he wanted to check on his godparents. Vicky hadn’t really bothered him much since then, and Cosmo was having a sneaking suspension he knew why. Noticing his goodchilds absence he floated over towards the bathroom when he noticed the sound. “You okay Timmy?” Cosmo asked as he poofed in to see the boy on the floor. He looked up to Cosmo and hugged the boy trying to sooth him over.  
“Why am I so miserable?” He sobbed, “No matter how much I try-”  
“There's a reason for this I promise. And Timmy you won’t always be. I promise there's a reason you're so miserable, and I’m sorry. We’re sorry.” He soothed the boy, and eventually after Timmy had fallen asleep. Put the boy to bed, and deep inside he already knew the answer. Wanda appeared finally after a while, and Cosmo could see her anger. “Where have you been? Where’s Poof?”  
“It’s him Comso. It’s him. He’s ours. He is ours.” She said sporadically, “They hid all of them on earth, so the Anti-Fairies could never find them. And sealed away their magic so their anti-selves won’t form. And if we-” Cosmo wrapped her arms around her. And held his wife.  
“I know snooki. I know. And I can’t believe he’s finally back in our arms again. Our son’s home.” He whispered it into her ears, as tears slid down her face. “And he isn’t a mistake no matter what the council says.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Sister?)   
Foop was wandering down the hallway of his family's castle within Anti-Fairy World. On a mission to find his parents who were missing which was annoying him more than anything. His father had been avoiding his family like the plague, and now he takes mother and runs away. Foop was bitter at the thought, but was floating down the long hallways. Completely restricted to only those within the Anti-Cosma family line or thoses of the Anti-Fairy Council. Though he did notice a slight change in the Anti-Fairies as old rumors were spreading out across the room. “What the?” Something caught his ears, and the anti-fairy baby turned his head towards the door. He could hear noise, and fill a swirl of powerful anti-fairy magic. “Hello?” Foop called out, “This section of the castle is restricted strictly to those within the Anti-Cosma family line. So who dares to disturb…? What the? Father!” Foop called out on the top of his lounges, and got nothing. Forming in the room was a large swirl of magic.   
A blue like portal tinted purple, and Foop carefully looked around the room. He didn’t particularly sense anything wrong with this situation. “Well let’s see I can either go and find father or mother. Who’s missing or I can..” Foops thoughts trailed off. And so without second doubts he put his hand through the swirling magic. It was cold, and a blue like substance had formed all over his hand “Yuck. It’s so gross oh god something touched me.” Foop tried to move his hand out as something small had clutched his hand and he yanked. Only for a swirl of pink smoke to fill the room, and the portal of magic disappeared with a huge surge throughout the magic field. “Oh my yuck.” Foop yelled only for a voice to scream, and laughter to fill the room.   
“Freedom!” A female voice shouted through the room, and Fooop raised his baba to change into clean clothes. “I’m finally free! Yay now it’s time to find mommy and daddy! And I’m hungry.” Foop looked up to see an anti-fairy rushing across the room, and looking up to see the figure. His mouth dropped wider open to see another anti-fairy baby. She was smaller than him by a few centimeters on all sides, and even smaller. A small ponytail held her hand, her crown was a much darker shade of black. And the bat-like wings on her back were far longer. And Foop looked at her in terror, “Hi big brother? Where’s mommy? Where’s daddy? And I want food. Also what’s my name? And what’s that thing in your hand? Can I have it?”   
“No you cannot have my baba.” Foop glared at her, “And what the heck were you doing in there? And who are you?”   
“Ooh what’s your name?” She asked with a smile on her face, “Also where are our parents? Ooh magic.” She said and Foop held the bottle in his hand as the female anti-fairy baby tried to reach for it.   
“I’m Foop the youngest anti-fairy baby in existence. And you’re not supposed to be in here this is- hey!” Foop yelled as the female anti-fairy snatched his baba and smiled.   
“Catch me if you can!” She said and blasted a wave of magic at Foop who dodged it.   
“Hey give that back!” Foop yelled, and chased after her as the girl moved down the hall. Releasing magic in her wade as the suits of armor, and other stone creatures came to life. He carefully dodged it, and even was hit by flying appliances the whole time laughing. “Give me that back!” Foop screamed as he zipped after her struggling to stay up as the girl was making constant shifts through different hallways. And soon he found the hallway she was running to with a laughter only to ruin directly into Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda.   
“Ouch.” She shouted, and looked up at them. “Hi daddy! Hi mommy! I’m hungry!” The girl shouted, and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda looked at her. “I was just playing with Foop. By the way why is his name Foop? That dumb.” She said without care, and Anti-Cosmo wrapped his arms around the girl.   
“Momma? But darl’ I didn’t birth ya.” Anti-Wanda said.   
“Daddy?” Anti-Cosmo said, “I don’t remember having another child? And dare say who are you? And where did you come from?” Anti-Cosmo was carefully studying the girl, “By the looks of it, you were recently born to.” He remarked and the girl smiled and before she could do any more harm he snatched the baba from her hands, “And none of this rubbish. This belongs to Foop, and after that disaster I won’t allow it again.”   
“But daddy.” She whined and tears wilded into her eyes. “I want the baba!” She screamed as tears wilded into her eyes, and Anti-Cosmo winced. As a bolt of magic swirled and shifted him into a stuff bunny. Anti-Wanda wrapped her arms around the girl to calm her tears.   
“Relax hub momma hears.” She whispered, “Let’s get you fed.” With that she raised a wand and disappeared with the girl. Foop snatched the baba on the floor, and returned Anti-Cosm into his normal form.   
“Explain!” And so Foop did, and even took him down towards the room with the magic. “This is most unwanted.” He spoke, “It appears Foop you are no longer the youngest anti-fairy in the universe. And now we are in danger.” He admitted, “This could easily be the first anti-fairy born without a fairy counterpart. Or however unlike she’s one of the missing 21 anti-fairies, which means we have only 20 missing. And that means Anti-Blonda is correct. Tosh. And if she’s correct tallhoo then how did the fairies lot keep it hidden.”   
“Missing anti-fairies? Father what are you talking about?”   
“LIsten to me, and listen to me here. Her existence cannot become public. If word gets out that she’s alive. Your sister is endangered.”   
“Wait?”   
Anti-Cosmo looked at his son, “LIsten to me you boob. Not a word to anyone outside of this room. If word gets out about your sisters existence if she is our child. That is, everyone in danger. We could have a war upon our hands. Another war, the first one in thousands of years. One in which we at present aren’t capable of fighting. Do not allow her knowledge to become public. I’ll come up with an excuse, but for now we must join your sister. And I do believe taft that your girlfriend is coming over soon, so best be prepared. And not a lick of this.”   
“Yes father. And Anti-Goldie is not my girlfriend!” Foop yelled in defense. “She’s just a friend unlike Poof. Who’s dating Anti-Goldies counterpart.”   
“Nonetheless.” Foop nodded his head, and raised his wand. Disappearing leaving his father to deal with Anti-Wanda, and the new anti-fairy girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (The Play-Date)   
Foop reappeared irked from the events earlier. Another female anti-fairy baby that made him more mad, and missing anti-fairies. What kind of notion was this? Poof was the latest born fairy, and the youngest. Which in turn made Foop the youngest, but apparently he wasn’t. And a war? Foop was truly over his head, and so prepared for his play-date with Anti-Goldie. She appeared within the hour, and Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and the girl disappeared quickly. Leaving no trace, and Anti-Goldie appeared. She was the usual dark-blue color skin, but hexagonal rather than pyramidal. With black hair that covered her right eye, and the same bat wings like the common anti-fairy. And next to her was an old ‘friend’ of his when he switched all the pets in Dimmesdale with evil ones. Anti-Sparky. “Hello you mut.” He mouthed as he approached anti-goldie.   
“Hello Foop.” He snarled at the anti-fairy, but Anti-Goldie glared at him. “Long time no see.”   
“Anti-Sparky!” She snapped, “You will get a long with Foop or else.”  
“Or else what?” Anti-Sparky growled at her, but she just gave him a glare, and shut the dog. “Fine, but what is that most wretched smell? It smells like a new baby in here.” Sweat well, the anti-fairy equivalent of it was pouring down his head.   
“Baby? What are you talking about? I’m the youngest anti-fairy in the universe.”   
“And the stupidest one also.” Anti-Goldie muttered, “Now then let’s move on our plants to take over Anti-Fairy World.” She said with a smile, “I do say what have you planned to overthrow your parents?”   
“Well Friday the 13th is up and coming, so I say we strike then.” Foop told her, “Whle he’s busy in the field. We take over his seat, and then with all that power in our hands. We take over Fairy World!” Foop shouted, and Anti-Goldie nodded her head.   
“Yes that could work. Now then let us move towards your bedroom or somewhere safer. And Anti-Sparky behave yourself if a single thing is out of stock or a single rule broken.” She hissed at the anti-dog, “You’ll be sleeping in the kennel forever.” She threatned, and Anti-Sparky nodded his head. “Now then come on Foop let’s go, and I want a batch of cookies.”  
“Of course mother made some yesterday. Meet me in my room.” With that the two of them separated. Foop went towards the kitchen, and Anti-Sparky growling. “Do you want something? You ungrateful mutt.” Foop glared at the dog, as he pulled out a batch of cookies. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an evil plan to extract, and soon I’ll be the ruler of the Anti-Fairy world.” With that, Anti-Sparky was growing at him.   
“I don’t know who you're trying to fool, but I can smell the new baby made.” Anti-Sarky growled, but Foop ignored the dog. And reappeared in the same room as Anti-Goldie who sat down at the table in Foop’s room. “Here you go my evil friend. Now then to our epidural rule over the Anti-Fairy World. And once all the anti-fairies leave we’re locking them all out forcing them to force us to be it’s rulers!”   
“Most evil, and when I’m queen.” She spoke with a smile, “Then we’re prepared to invade earth. I would love to have my very own planet. Mother-Nature isn’t found giving us anti-sprites planets to rules.” Anti-Goldie said, “So yes, let us begin somewhere. Now then how many days till Friday the 13th?”   
“Two weeks.”   
“Ah.”   
“Two weeks….oh I know what our new throne room should look like.” Anti-Goldie and Foop spent the next while. DIscussing their plans for their eventual overthrow of the Anti-Fairies, and soon while the two were immersing themselves in the details. The room was filled wiht evil laughter, and soon as the two were disappearing in their plans. A knocking came at the door, and soon a voice.   
“Let me in!” A voice yelled, “I want in big brother in!”  
“Go away!” Foop yelled, “And I’m not your big brother. I don’t even know who you are.”   
“Who’s that?” Anti Goldie asked, “You know I don’t like to be kept away from secrets.” She growled at him, and Foop floated back towards the wooden door.   
“Nothing.” Foop said, and Anti-Goldie frowned and pulled out her raddle and pointed it at Foop.   
“Open the door.” Anti-Goldie demanded as flames appeared around her skin, and Foop flinched. And the door came wide open as the girl from earlier came flying in.   
“Hi big brother. What’cha doing?” She asked cursily.   
“Nothing. And I’m not your big brother!” He retored, and raised his baba. Making all his evil plans disappear.   
“Is this your girlfriend?” She asked, giggling, and flew over to Anti-Goldie. “Hi I’m Carly.” She said with a cheerful tone in her voice.   
“Foop explain.” And so he did even though Anti-Cosmo told him not to. “Where then...I’m gonna go and find Anti-Sparky. Get rid of her. I don’t need a brat running our plans.”   
“Oh I plan too.”   
Earth   
“Timmy..?” Wanda asked the boy who suddenly paused as a wave of dizziness spread over him. His face paled suddenly, and rushed behind the bush to spill bile. Both Wanda and Cosmo rushed over to him, and the boy fell onto the floor. Wanda raised her wand, “Come on we’re taking you home. Be back in a second Chloe.” Wanda turned the blonde haired girl who only nodded her head. They poofed him back to his household on earth, and they soon were covering to his every need. After he had fallen asleep, and the groaning subsided. “You don’t think this has to do with that strange thing in the magic field do you?”   
“I don’t know. Maybe.” Cosmo said frankely. “What are you thinking?”   
“I’m thinking we should take Chloe to meet her extended family. I mean our family since I think we know who’s going to end up together.” Wanda said with a smile, “That’s how we start slowing easily them back into Fairy society. And with the wave of magic it might help them..feel more whole.”   
“What about Jorgen?” Cosmo asked worriedly.   
“Don’t worry about it sweety we'll figure it out together.”   
And so the two of them sat down, and began planning the next stage in their plan for the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Exile)

The words hit anti-Cosmo the hardest. To exile his only son? Sure now he had an annoying daughter, but his son. Anger swelled deep within his core as the three members of the anti-fairy council fooped him away. Probably down to earth at least there it could take refuge with Turner. But his growing frustration with the council was growing, "It seems that your daughter is one of the missing 21 anti-fairies, but her magic has been severely restricted. By the bondage of her fairy counterpart, but will return with time. We have a new task for you. One of vital importance." Anti-Cosmo nodded his head to the robbed anti-fairies, Carly was fidigint within his hands. He was trying to calm her down seeing her brother sent away angered her. "As you know every Chirstamas day Fairies loose all magic this is our time for reveagne. Invasion. Both worlds, and you are in charge of this."

"Daddy what's an invasion?" Carly asked.

"Nothing to worry yourselves about." Anti-Cosmo stroked her hair, "Now then my lords explain."

"Earth is the key to the puzzle." The red robbed anti-fairy spoke calmly. "On earth there are 21 powerful fairies locked and hidden away. Their magic is our key to universal domination. You are to lead us to battle. Foop has become a distraction, and Carly is to young. Her magic isn't their making her weak and unusable for our plans. We need to find theses fairies. So prepare. Six months is all we have left Anti-Cosmo. Everything must go according to plan."

"And if you dare," the green robbed fairy spoke. "Challenge our authority you may find yourself in the same situation as your son."

"I understand my lords." Anti-Cosmo stroked Carly's hair, "But are you sure such thing is wise? To invade when we have no guarantee theses….fairies are on our side? And what about there-"

"They have yet to form. Quite like Carly, trapped within bonds of magic. You will speak no more of this. Invasion is on the mind, and if you dare do anything more. We shall have you exiled or worse." Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Now then be gone. And take that winning snot-bag with you." With that they were fooped out of the anti-fairy council chamber.

"Snot-bag? Why I say-daddy wheres' Foop? Is he coming home?"

"Not yet my dear, but we'll be with him soon. Theirs something more sisnter going on and I know it. I won't stand for it."  
Earth a day later

"Chloe thank goodness I finally found you." The anti-fairy baby flew down where the blonde hair girl was walking. She was alone in the park picking up trash without Turner around. "Weird your usually around Timmy. Anyway I have a problem."

"What's wrong Foop?" She asked with a sudden smile on her face.

"See erhm...how do I put this. I tried to overthrow my father and take control over Anti-Fairy World. And umh got exiled, so I need a place to stay." He told her flatey, and Chloe hugged him. "Hey I have a reputation to uphold! And why do you sniff my hair?"

"Don't worry Foop. As long as you are exiled form Anti-Fairy World. Chloe Carmichael will take care of you." She said with a smile, "Anyway if your curious Timmy's with Cosmo, and Wanda in fairy world. Something about...talking with some family members or something another." Chloe admitted, "I don't really know, wasn't paying attention."

"Wow that's surprising. Sounds like Turner to me."

"It's nothing like that." She admitted, "I was just thinking about other things. And besides I could use your help."

"You need my help?" Foop asked, "For what?"

"I'm adopted." She told him privately, "And I need to know who my real parents are. Sure I love my adopted parents...or at least I should." She told him, "But I want to know who my real parents are."

"Oh well that's easy." Foop raised his baba and poofed Chloe's adoption papers right in front of her. "Why haven't you just asked your godparents about it? They could help. Heck you could ask Jorgen he's bound to have a copy or two."

"I don't want them to know or worry." She told Foop sternly, "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Good now let's go get you fed. You look hungry, and I'm tired of picking up all the trash." With that the two of them moved into the local Cake N bacon, and she sat down to eat some food. She paid the whole thing with the little bit of salary that she was given, and with that the two of them moved home. Foop disgusted himself as a squirrel and followed behind her. Chloe came home to an empty house where no one was home, "My parents aren't home their be home soon."

"Oh." Foop said.

With that they moved into her bedroom, and Chloe spread herself out and read the papers. "What the?" Foop floated over towards her cursily, "It doesn't know who my birth parents are. It says here I was found on my parents door-steps interesting." Chloe muttered, "So I was left by my adopted-parents and they took me in. That explains something. Now to figure out what to do with.." Chloe looked suddenly as if sensing something. And Cosmo, and Wanda appeared in the room. Oh hi Cosmo, hi Wanda. If your curious Foop get exiled from Anti-Fairy World so I'm watching over him."

"Oh that's nice sweety. Do you want to come to Fairy World?" Wanda asked innocently, and Chloe looked up. "Don't worry Foop can come to. See we're having a family dinner...with Big Daddy, Blonda, and a few others. Timmy and Poof are already their along with Sparky."

"Sure sounds fun. Beats being alone."

"Don't worry you're going to love the family, and besides might give Timmy something to do other than complain." Cosmo replied with a sheepish smile, "But he's right it's so boring."

"But didn't I already meet your-I mean my family?"

"Yes, but why not spend some more time with them. Get to really know them?" Wanda offered.

"That makes sense."

Author Notes: The more I write this the more I can't wait for it to enter into the rewrite stage. See my first drafts or well first couple to be more precises are my outlines. And once I'm done I have a map to work towards, and then it comes to adding and getting ride of parts of the story to make sense. So far the rewrites is looking to be far longer than I was hoping with some scenes and character moments I want to add. Along with the potential prologue/epilogue their might be around 30+ chapters. While this is looking to be around 18 (is my guest estimate), whoof. Please note their will be no sequel to this, as this story could have a huge potential I don't want to spend to much time on this. I feel confident that this is a one book, and nothing is more needed. Unlike Magic Isn't Perfect which could have a sequel do to some of the plot-threads that were unresolved could set up could end with a sequel. Once this story is done, and on the Needs to be rewrtten list I have a bunch of other stories I would like to work on. Most of them FOP related, but more and more of them will be outside the FOP fandom. Like I have another Trixie fic in the work most likely the last one called "A Different Trixie" which only chapters up on AO3. But thats' a discsion for another time.


	9. Chapter 9

And so a day after acquiring Foop quickly turned into weeks, which in turned into a month. Wanda kept quietly moving them in the direction she wanted. Slowly weaving away Timmy, and Chloe from earth towards Fairy World. Though both of them had a growing suspicion thanks to Jorgen things were going well. Currently they were moving down the Fairy Heights, the richest part of Fairy World. As Cosmo, and Wanda had been planning on buying a house in Fairy World for a long time. They just never could find the right place till this very day. It was a small house on a wooden hill small on the outside, but large on the inside. Filled with all the rooms from the fairy castle in Timmy's bedroom on earth. They bought the place, but a growing suspicion was on his face. "So what do you think of the place?" Wanda asked them all, "Since your parents are getting more and more busy. And we want to avoid Vicky. I was thinking we come here to hide, and not disturb her."

"Why didn't you think of this before?" Timmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Poof Poof." Poof said in aggrement with Timmy.

"Well we didn't have the money until now." Wanda told them lying benth her tounge.   
"I love it." Chloe yelled, "And besides with my parents being out all the time. I could come here. What do you think Foop?"

"It's very nice." Foop said, "But auntie Wanda where's the lava pits? Or the tar pits that scream in agony." Wanda shook her head.

"Not here we have children around you know." Wanda turned around to see Jorgen appear in his full appearance. "Ah right on time, now then sweeties why don't you take the kids to play, and I'll deal with Jorgen."

"Okay. Come on guys I bet I can beat you three at video games."

"You're on." They all shouted, and ran off towards another room. Leaving Wanda to face the giant fair.

"The fairy council has accepted your request." He spoke in mere whispers, "It appears the idea of reintroducing the kids into society has been approved. And with some threats from Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, and nurse Blonda." He told her sharply, "If not they would threaten to inform the whole of fairy society to their existence."

"It's going to get out eventually." Wanda said annoyed. "Anyway so far we're taking it slow. Just taking them around and having them get use to the family. Mostly Chloe right now since she's the most behind. While Timmy I think is getting suspicious, but I don't know. It's weird having my...son back. And before you ask Foop got exiled, and Chloe agreed to take care of him."

"Figures." Jorgen said, "These puny anti-fairies are going to be evil. Now then are you willing to deal with the anti-fairies. Spies in the field have noticed the anti-faerie are preparing for something. They are unsure of what as of now." Wanda nodded her head, "But for now the fairy council won't remove the enchantment around their body. They don't want them...getting suspicious."

"We're not going to remove the enchantment. They are going to remove the enchantment. And when it happens, it happens. Now then dinner is almost done." With that Wanda flew off towards the kitchen. Jorgen said hello, and disappeared off towards other business. Wanda smiled for a moment after pulling the food out just watching Cosmo play with the kids. Ever since she was little Wanda wanted nothing more than to be a mother. Which she now was even if how the whole event went about was wrong within the world. Mismatching with magic wasn't something she was expecting, but it was worth it. No matter how much they told her they were mistakes.

"Mama?" Poof called out, and Wanda hugged him. "Relax Poof I'm here. Alright you guys read to eat?" They all nodded, and rushed into the dinner. Wanda took Poof, and they ate. Surprisingly they didn't complain as usual, and Timmy almost seemed to be happy for once. Without a sort of hesitation that he healed, and Wanda didn't bring it up. "So what do you guys think? I tried something new."

"This is amazing." Timmy said, "Far better than usual." Wanda chuckled at him.

"Thanks sport it means a lot." Wanda moved to finish up, and looked towards Timmy who went quiet. He looked around the room, and Wanda followed his gaze. Chloe looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, "You went kinda quiet."

"Ya I'm fine." He smiled at her, and she shook her head. "This is almost perfect almost all we're missing is Sparky. Wanda, Cosmo I wish Sparky was here with us." Wanda raised her wand as the boy's magical fairy dog appeared and he chuckled. "Now then hey Sparky. Wanna go outside, and explore the garden."

"Yo betcha Timmy."

With that, Chloe, Poof in toe they walked out of the house leaving Wanda, Cosmo, and Jorgen. "Well someones happy." Jorgen added, and then Cosmo asked a question.

"Wait since Timmy, and Chloe are fairies, why are we still granting them wishes?"

"Cause he's still human right now. Remember he doesn't know that neither of them do, and they don't have control over their magic."

"Yes, and let's hope it stays like that." Jorgen added, "For everyone stakes these two are in danger."

Crocker's House

"At last." He foamed at the mouth staring at his newest invention. A device of pure unfiltered bad luck that would attract every anti-fairy in existence. And one that would give him a huge advantage to take over the world. "Sure I missed my chance to capture them on Friday the 13th, but the next time all the Anti-Fairies come. I'll be rulers of the universe." He laughed evilly, "Soon I'll have my revenge, and then Fairy World is next. And then the universe!"

"Denzel!"

"What?" He shouted.

"You have visitors." Crocker fornwed, but moved to see two particular students of his. Tootie Viper, and Chester Mcbadbat. They were standing in his front door, and both of them only glanced at each other. Tootie elbowed Chester in the stomach, and he looked at them.

"What?"

"Do you want to join our anti-Chloe league?" Chester asked, "We know she's a robot, and has stolen-"

"Our Timmy. My Timmy!" She shouted, "That witch is gonna pay."

"Not now you brats I have other things to focus on."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
“Have you noticed that between Wanda, Cosmo, and Jorgen. We’ve been spending an observant amount of time in Fairy World. Not that I’m complaining, but it’s weird.” Chloe muttered to Timmy as him, her, and Foop (who was disguised as a squirrel) were walking down the sidewalk. Following down the city of Dimmesdale not to far from the city buss downtown area that busselted with life. “Can I be honest I kinda prefer to live in Fairy World compared to earth. It feels more natural...or don’t know anymore.”   
“You know that reminds me about how I miss my home.” Foop said with a saddened tone, “But with everything going in Anti-Fairy World I’m glad I’m here. Between Father, Carly, the Anti-Fairy Council, and the missing Anti-Fairies. But I miss mommy and daddy!” Foop said as tears fell from his eyes, and Chloe picked him up.   
“It’s going to be okay Foop.”   
“Who’s Carly? And what do you mean by missing Anti-Fairies?” Timmy asked, “And it has been a long time since I’ve seen Anti-Cosmo or Anti-Wanda.”   
“Who?” Chloe asked confused.   
“Foop’s mom and dad. See every fairy has an evil anti-fairy counterpart. Foop is Poof’s anti-self. See while Cosmo’s an idiot, Anti-Cosmo isn't, he's both evil and a genius. And for a long time before the birth of Foop was one of my enemies.”   
“Oh that makes sense.” Chloe said. “So then Carly would have to be another anti-fairy yes?”   
“Yup.” Foop admitted after finally calming down, “She’s the youngest Anti-Fairy in the unive. I found her trapped in a portal and has become my little sister. Though she's rather cute. Don’t tell her I said that!”   
“Ah that’s cute.” Chloe giggled and Foop folded his arms across his chest. And Timmy looked puzzled.   
“That doesn't make any sense. Poof is the youngest fairy, making you the youngest Anti-Fairy. Unless-”   
“We have no clue.” Foop told him, “We found her in a magical portal, and I pulled her out. And it’s been that way since about a few months now.”   
“Oh.”   
Timmy, and Chloe shrugged their shoulders and made a sharp turn down the next street. Only for Chloe to sudden yelp as her clothes were soaked, and Timmy was pushed onto the floor. “Target has been detained. I repeat the target has been detained.” Timmy lifted his head to see Chloe was getting blasted by douces of water from a couple kids holding water guns. He recognized them Tootie, Elmor, Sanjay, and Aj. Chester was on top of him, “I’m moving the target to a safe location now.” With that Chester dragged him away from his best friend, and an anger filled his body. They ran across the street, and Timmy wasn’t able to escape their grasp.   
“Good the Carmichael witch has been defeated.” Chester shouted as they stopped away in the park. “Now then untie him- hey.” Tootie had wrapped her arms around her Timmy with hearts floating above her head. He groaned.   
“Oh my Timmy. That Carmicahel with didn’t hurt you did she?”   
“Let me go!” He shouted in a burst of anger.   
“Not gonna happen dude. You’re going to hang out with us, and not your blonde girlfriend.” Chester spoke with a sternness in his voice, and dragged him off towards the city main pathway. And they disappeared all whispering and chatting amongst each other. And there was nothing Timmy could do for he had no magic on his side. He was dragged off, and Chloe only had Foop at her side.   
With Chloe  
“What the heck was that about?” Chloe asked frustration in her voice. She had been drenched by the other kids' attack. They brought with them water guns, and soaked her. And top of that they kidnapped her best-friend Foop looked a little puzzled, but was chuckling. “And who the heck were they? I guess probably some old friends of Timmy or maybe-”   
“You seem frustrated.” Foop admitted with a smile, “Mad they stole your boyfriend?”   
“We’re not dating!” Chloe snapped, “Now come on Foop we have to go and get Timmy.”   
“Why? He’s going to be released anyway, and you do seem rather fond of him. Plus the blush oooh. Timmy and Chloe-”   
“Shut up!” Chloe yelled out only for an adult to walk by her. The adult gave her a puzzled look and walked off without a saying anything. “Okay look...I’m…”   
“Ooh Chloe!” She turned her head to see Cosmo, and Wanda who formed there. Poof was next to them. “You okay? We heard you yelling-”   
“Yes she’s fine auntie Wanda, Uncle Idiot.” Foop said, “Well now she is. She did get blasted by a bunch of kids who soaked her with water guns. And they kidnapped Turner.” Foop said directly, and Wanda frowned.   
“Well we’re gonna go and check up on him. Poof sweet stay with Chloe, and Foop. You three should go home we have a suprise waiting for you and Timmy.”   
“Okay.” Chloe said with a smile. “Well come on guys.” With that Chloe walked off taking the babies with them.   
“Ya.” Cosmo said, “We’re going to get chicken!”   
“No Cosmo.” Wanda said chuckling, “We’re going to go and get Timmy, and offer them the chance to attend Spellementary School.”   
“Oh.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Spellementary School Part I)

Timmy had been dragged around all day by his old-friends. One thing he had picked up was they all despised Chloe. And kept accusing him of dating her though there was a reason why he didn't hang out with them. He couldn't remember. And so far the Anti-Chloe League hasn't done too well. Wanda and Cosmo appeared in the absence of an empty flower booth as flowers. "Psst Timmy are you okay?" He turned to see Wanda appear, and a smile formed on her face. Cosmo was staring at the boy, and he could only smirk. "So we heard what happened so what's up? What's with your old friends?"

"They all hate Chloe." He admitted, "And think she's evil for "stealing" me away from them. And so kidnapped me rather than just ask me to hang out." He told them flatley, "So I wish Vicky was here." He whispered into her ears, and Wanda nodded her head. And soon the vile babysitter appeared confused in the mall. And Chester looked up at the woman in terror.

"Run it's Vicky!" He shouted, and all of them took off except for Timmy who stood there. Vicky didn't even pay him any mind, and walked away. With that Wanda raised her wand, and poofed him back towards his bedroom. But in Fairy World rather than on earth he noted, but didn't think anything. Wanda and Cosmo floated over only for Jorgen to stand there, and Timmy looked puzzled. Chloe wasn't happy, and Poof was confused on his face.

"So with permission from Jorgen, and with your parents. And a little convince me I was able to get you two slots in Spellementary School. Yes I know you're not magical children, but it's only temporary. And only if you two want to." Wanda explained, "It's a gift...I think it would be a nice change of pace. You get to go to school with Poof, Foop and only every other day."

"You mean no Crocker? No Francis? And I get to spend time with-heck ya!" Timmy yelled with approval, and Wanda let out a sigh of relief. Timmy turned towards Chloe who was confused.

"But I like...I guess so?" Chloe said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Chloe I promise it's going to be much easier on you. And less stressful." Wanda said with a smile, "It's just a feeling, sweety." Chloe seemed uncomfortable and Timmy chuckled.

"Poof Poof?" Poof asked puzzled, and Wanda chuckled.

"Yes Poff, you have to show them around. And it's only for a few weeks." Wanda said soothing over her baby. "Now then come on Chloe." Wanda grabbed the girls hand, and dragged her out. "Have fun you guys."

"I bet I could beat you two at video games. I know I'm pretty good, so I might have to go easy on you."

"You're on."  
"Poof."

The Next Day

And so they returned back to earth, and Chloe seemed more come. After a night's sleep Chloe emerged in Timmy's room. And they stepped on the bus with the special cards Wanda gave them. And so getting on the magical bus the four of them we're on their way to Spellementary School. "You know this is starting to get suspicious. First we're always going to Fairy World, second Father and the missing Anti-Fairies. Chloe's strange adoption. Forth that strange leprechaun in the school." Foop said, folding his arms, "There's something going on and I don't like it?"  
"Poof?"

They didn't answer Poof's question, "So you've noticed it too. I mean I'm not complaining. Going to school without Crocker is a dream come true." Timmy told Foop, "But there's something definitely going on. But this should be a fun experiment. Though I hate the fact we have to wear a uniform." Timmy complained as he was lightly tucking at his red bowtie, and Chloe slapped his hand away.

"Relax this is going to be fun. I hope." Chloe said, "And don't play with the bow you're going to undue your uniform." Timmy looked over at Chloe who sat on the same seat as him. She was wearing a black shirt, red tie, and a matching colored skirt. She was cute in his opinion, but he turned away from her. "What?"

"Nothing." Chloe said.

Foop turned over towards Poof, "Are they really this obvious? Come on it's obvious." Poof nodded his head in, "I get their humans. I'm still confused on how Jorgen got them into the school." He admitted, "But I hope Anti-Goldie isn't mad at me." He shivered at the thought. And the bus came towards the school, and they walked out of the bus to see the castle building. Chloe's mouth dropped wide open as she held the wide building. As Elves, Gnomes, and other creatures moved towards the school. All around magic was swirling and it was a weird instinct that arose deep inside. "Welcome to Spellementary School!" Foop said with a dramatic pretense, "You know that sounded a lot more ominous in my head."

With that they moved into the school Poof, and Foop gave the two children a tour of the school. Foop was in Chloe's hand, and even a few people, mostly teachers stopped them. Confused on why non-magical creatures were in the school, and after showing them the badge. He let them go, and soon they came into the classroom where a few kids walked in. "Oh and this must be our new students. Class I would like to introduce you to Timmy Turner, and Chloe Carmicahel. The only "human" god kids, and you're not classmates." Ms. Powers shouted with an exciting tone, and the two of them were placed by Poof and Foop. Foop winced, and whispered into Anti-Goldie's ears and she wasn't happy. "Alright class as you know this time we're talking about a very important topic. Detection in the energy field. So to start this lesson Foop what are the consequences of being a magical creature?"

"Why me?" Foop frowned, "Well Ms. Powers with my superior intellect. I believe it's immortality, energy field detection...and something else."

"Correct." Ms. Powers said, "All magical creatures gain immortality, energy field detection, and a soul-gland." She continued, and turned towards the two human godchildren. "Oh if your curious all magical creatures have a soul-gland which is a small round gland that makes sure they can live. Giving them lungs, hearts, etc."  
"Oh that's cool." Chloe said.

"Yes..."

Author Notes: So as you can tell there's a few plot-threads that I've already thrown to the side. And with the rewrites I want to cut out the part with Jorgen at the beginning. As originally Jorgen was suppose to be working against the Fairy Council. Along with general distaste with the Fairy Council, so I'm cutting that out. And I would like to change how Wanda, and Cosmo discovered strange things with Timmy and Chloe. So the biology we're seeing in this chapter, and the next one are a hint on how their going to discover them. And I still have no idea how Anti-Goldie got her hands on Anti-Sparky or why he's afraid of her I just find the imagery funny. So when the rewrites come around we're going to see the same build up, but slower than the current draft.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Spellementary School Part II)   
If there was one thing in his life that Timmy Turner never expected to happen in his life. Was to enjoy a day of school. Ever since he started school back in kindergarten he had been having problems on top of problems. From social problems, problems with teachers to struggling to do the school work. If he put in effort he could sometimes get good grades, and not all of it was hard. But he did struggle to do basic things which his classmates seem to excel at, including Chloe. And now having Ms. Powers even if it was only for a few weeks was a nice change of pace. She was kind and seemed to actually care unlike Crocker. “Ms. Powers I have a question?” A leprechaun in the class named Shane told her, “So Timmy and Chloe are humans correct? One, why are they here? And two why do they have magic in their system?”   
Ms. Powers turned her head towards the two, “To be honest I don’t know you would have to ask them. It could have been a wish or a gift, and anyway they're only here for a few weeks. So I expect you to make their time lovely. And make our school proud!” Ms. Powers spoke with a wave of enthusiasm, “But they do have a spell over them allowing them to be here on school grounds.” She admitted, “Or you can sense their soul-lock with their godparents allowing them to keep track of their godchildren. It’s something only godparents need to know.”   
“Oh.”   
And she finished up her lecture. They were given out early for lunch, and so the group that had formed. Followed down the school’s hallway with a bunch of magical creatures glancing their ways. And moved into the lunchroom, where they got pizza. And it was way better than food in their own cafeteria. “You know,” Foop said with a smirk. “Honestly if you compare this to Crocker. Even if he is one of my best-friends, he’s a terrible teacher.”   
“Ya we could’ve already told you that.” Timmy said.   
“As much as I don’t like to say it...Spellementary School is better.” Chloe added as they chatted over the first few days. And after lunch they even got an hour long break before the next class. So Poof, and Foop took them around the school. Visiting teachers, and the various sections of it. They got to see various magical species moving about with some of them they never hear or seen off. Magic was swirling in the area, and curiosity was rising. And soon they made their way back towards the classroom as most kids would just poof towards the classroom. Apparently the rest of the school day was show and tell, and they got two hours off. A five hour school day compared to the usual seven hours a day.   
“Come along Anti-Sparky, and don’t cause any problems.” Anti-Goldie growled at the dog, who glared at her. But nodded his head, and followed her obediently. “Hello Foop ready for show and tell? This is totally lame.” She floated over towards him, and Timmy and Chloe whispered over towards Poof who granted their wishes. Ms. Powers poofed into the room, and they began the show, and told. Anti-Goldie went first and introduced the class to man’s worst friend. Anti-Sparky, Timmy revealed Sparky next. Poof revealed an art project he had been working on. Goldie relieved her personal project that she received from Mother Nature as one of her spirits. Chloe relieved some environmental projet she was working on. And that’s how the day went, and so the day ended, and they all went home. Anti-Goldie was angered at Foop, and flew off after some argument erupted between the two of them. Throughout the day the two of them constantly got the question of how they got into Spellementary school, so they took the easy route, and said a wish.  
And after the bus ride home they came home back in the house in Fairy World. “Why are we here?” Timmy asked curiously.   
“Well sport it is your home….other home. And since you got two hours to kill we take you here before taking you down to earth.” Wanda explained as she emerged from the shadow.   
“Oh.” Timmy said, “Where’s Cosmo?”   
“At his mother's,'' Wanda said. “So how was your first day at Spellementary School?”   
“I hate to admit it….but it was okay. Far better than dealing with Crocker.”   
“I told you, and Chloe?” She looked at her, “Told you!” Wanda said with a chuckle, and the girl blushed. Timmy, Poof, and Foop looked puzzled, but went about their mary ways. “You’re in a good mood what’s up? Found something you like?” Wanda teased Timmy as he walked towards the kitchen.   
“No-not particularly...minus...nothing.” He said with a smile.   
“Is it Chloe?” Wanda asked only to notice the blush on his face grew brighter. “Oh so it is. Found her cute did you?”   
“Shut up.” He told her, and Wanda could only roll in laughter.   
“It’s called a crush Timmy. Like the one you had on Trixie.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Angry People)  
And so that’s how it went. Timmy and Chloe went to “school” on earth while in reality going to Spellementary School. Though their study-abroad was only three weeks long every moment between the two. Doing homework, and day to day basics. And then they would spend more and more time in Fairy World. Slowly weaning away from their usual human friends, but more and more questions kept coming up. Magic. Locks? Seals? And all kinds of questions neither of them had an answer to, and so they lied to their peers. A few weeks quickly turned into months and Christmas was nearing around the corner. And the two of them were in Chloe’s bedroom playing board games, while their fairies were in the fish bowl. “Oh Chloe! Timmy!” Both of the ten year olds looked up from their boardgame to see both of their parents standing there. “Oh you two are playing board games...alright. Well we’ve decided.”   
“On what?” Chloe asked.   
“Hi Mom, Hi Dad.” Timmy waved at his parents as he finished his turn. “You’re turn Chloe.” Chloe made her move. Both of the parent’s glared at them, and they finally looked back at their parents.   
“What?” Chloe asked again after a long moment of silence formed, and besides Timmy no one said a word. Cosmo, and Wanda watched recently from their fish bowl. And Connie cleared her throat.   
“Okay that’s it.” Connie snapped, “Chloe we’ve been talking with the Turners over here. And we’ve all come to a consensus.” Connie said, trying to keep her tongue, “Though your young, and it’s cute with your crush. We’ve decided that you're spending way too much time around each other. And are starting to pick up some of the nasty Turner’s habits-”   
“Nasty?” Mrs. Turner snapped, “It’s your daughter that’s causing our Timmy to be antisocial. Heck she’s the reason why the Anti-Chloe Leagues were formed. And we don’t want our son picking up your nasty habits.” She shouted, and both of the ten year olds looked up. “Besides your daughter is the one who’s crushing on our Timmy.”   
“Oh you. Get your son, and get out of my house!” Connie glalred.   
“Fine we don’t even want to be here.” Mrs. Turner snapped, “Come on Timmy you can say goodbye to your girlfriend. You two aren’t allowed to hang out with each other.”   
“What?” Both of them shouted, “We’re not dating, and you can’t! S/he is my best friend. And we’re not dating!” Blushes formed on both of their faces.   
“Why?” Chloe snapped, “He’s my only friend, and we haven’t done-”   
“Chloe it’s not you. It’s him. He’s….a bad influence on you. And you two spend way too much time together. Heck we have a group of kids from the Anti-Chloe League constantly protesting. And you two...nothing.” Connie said, and Chloe put her foot down.   
“No! I don’t wanna. He’s...I wish you guys would forget why you came to my room. And forge trying to seperate us!” Chloe yelled, and her mother paused. Only for the four human adults to pause.   
“What are we doing in your daughters room?” Mr. Turner asked.   
“Umh...you two we’re going to have a barbecue in the back. And I wish you had all the supplies outside.”   
“Umhh...okay well have fun Chloe with your boyfriend.” WIth that Connie walked out of the room, and Chloe folded her arms. The four parents walked out of the room cheering, and Chloe shook her head.   
“Alright let’s go to Fairy World.”   
“You got it, sport.” Wanda said, and with that raised her wand poofing all of them to Fairy World.   
The Next Day  
“Hey Chloe where are you going? And what are you wearing?” Chloe paused for a moment at her mother. It was Saturday, and wore her Spellementary School uniform. The school bus hadn’t arrived as usually by then she would be poofed over to Timmy’s. She pulled out a soda can from the fridge, and shut the door. “And didn’t I tell you no drinking sugary drinks this early? It’s not healthy for you, and I must say you do look cute in that uniform. Trying to flirt with your boyfriend?” Chloe blushed, and avoided her mother’s gaze. “Oh so that’s what it is. I was gonna say it looks like a school uniform, but it’s Saturday. And school doesn't start till next month.”   
“Umh...ya. Well I’m gonna go to my room now.” Chloe said with a smile, and tried to slip away from her mother’s grip.   
“Not gonna happen?”   
“Why?”   
“It’s saturday, and school starts in three weeks. Around this time we always go and help out the elderly.” Connie reminded her.   
“Oh...umh well I have this school thing..so I can’t.”   
“Great!” Her mother said, “I”ll take you.” Chloe winced.   
“Umh...I already have a ride.”   
“Fine we’re go get your boyfriend.”   
….  
“So Chloe what exactly is going on?” Ms. Carmichael asked as they walked down the hallway towards Dimmesdale Elementary School. Both her, and Timmy were on edge. “Oh a school dance….I see.” She chuckled, “Cute.” Chloe's face was bright red, and TImmy chuckled at her.   
“Well come on.” He took her hand, and slipped away from a group of kids that were forming. He wore a similar uniform to her only without the skirt. And they slipped away with an oncoming crowd. Mrs. Carmichael rolled her eyes at the two. “Now then all we have to do is find a-”   
“Oh come on!” Timmy ran right into his old friends, Aj, Chester, Sanjoy, Elmor, and Tootie. “And what the heck are you wearing? And where have you been? You do know it’s the get back to school day right? That looks oddly like a school uniform.”   
“Umh….hi.” Chloe said waving with her only free hand, the other was holding Timmy’s.   
“No one wants to hear your opinion witch!” Sanjay yelled.   
“Ya.” Tootie snapped, “Haven’t you already done enough? You’ve already taken Timmy from us. You’re already perfect.” She shouted, and took the pain can from her hand, and splashed Chloe in it. “Now go away you witch!” Chloe ran off quickly and anger swirled into Timmy’s chest.   
“What the heck was that?” He shouted.   
“Oh shut up your girlfriend will be fine.” Elmore said annoyed. “You're the problem. You abandoned all of us to just hang out with her.” And so he got into a verbal fight with his friends. Long heald emotions emerged from his friends for basically leaving them alone. He looked down feeling confused, but eventually slipped away from his friends to find his best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (The Christmas Invasion)   
And eventually the holidays came rolling around, and so did holiday vacation. They got two week off, and neither of them we’re complaining. Since the fairies would be without magic on Christmas they celebrate Christmas a few days early. So they could celebrate it with their other family. And that's how it was supposed to be only for a soft poke against his face. Timmy blinked to see Cosmo floating over him, “Psst Timmywake up. We got a problem.” He blinked a moment, only to realize that Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Chloe were all there. Foop was in Chloe’s arms and he looked exhausted, and Sparky was still asleep on the floor. He blinked, and sat up in bed with a smile on his face.   
“Oh hey guys. What’s up?” He asked.   
“Ahh you might wanna look outside.” Wanda said, and Timmy looked puzzled. His mouth dropped wide open to see Anti-Fairies were swirling all around the earth, and the sun was being wiped out. “And of course it’s Christmas.”   
“Oh.” He said frowning, and so they went ahead and slipped into a pair of clean clothes. And they walked down stairs they were in his house on earth. And Chloe had done the same thing. The house shook with violent twirls, but nothing seemed to come from it. And outside the shouts, and cheers could be heard.   
“It’s not Friday the 13th so why are the Anti-Fairies invading?” Timmy shook Foop awake who blinked. “What are the anti-fairies doing?”   
“Hey I was asleep? And Anti-Fairies? How am I supposed to know if father or the Anti-Fairy council were provided an invasion? I was exiled.” Foop said with a yawn.   
“Calm down guys. Let’s go and get some food.” Wanda said with a sudden change of conversation. Timmy nodded her head, and they carefully slipped into the kitchen. Wanda brought out cereal and fed them all, and Chloe looked up patiently. “And Timmy you should go and get your parents awake it is Christmas.” She told him after a while, and Timmy nodded his head. He snuck up and woke up his parents, and the Carmichael slipped into the house. And they celebrated Christmas with a gift opening. And soon they shifted to turn on the television.   
“I’m Chet Ubetcha, and earth is being invaded by magical creatures. Called “Anti-Fairies” and their desperately searching for something.” Chest screamed as to only be blasted by an anti-fairy. Who was cleary in charge, and it wasn’t Anti-Cosmo or Anti-Wanda.   
“Hello earthlings. We anti-fairies will soon-” Timmy looked at the figure. Anti-Binky. Though he had never seen him he knew Anti-Binky existed. As every fairy had an anti-fairy counterpart. Soon loud knocking came from the door, and Timmy dad moved towards it.   
“Err who are you?” Timmy watched as Jorgen slipped into the house.   
“Jorgen what are you doing here?” Chloe asked. He looked at the family in the house, and nodded his head.   
“Yes well err- we’ve got a problem.” He told them. “The anti-fairies are looking for that source of magic I told you two earlier about.” He pushed Mr. Turner out of the way. And shut the door behind him.   
Crocker’s House  
All it took was a pinch of salt. He tipped it over, and his very first Anti-Fairy appeared in his life. Crocker had captured her by the use of bad luck, and lured her into a trap by the smell of chicken cordon bleu. Locking her into a cage and as she moved her body was leaking exes magic at an arlmaring rate. “Can you let me go? I’m supposed to be helping daddy.” She spoke loudly, and was bagninng her bottle against the metla bars of her prison. Which had a giant butterfly net over it. “Hello creepy old man let me go!” She shouted loudly, and Crocker could only laugh as he emerged from the shadow.   
“Don’t worry little anti-fairy you’re going to make me a very powerful man.” He said with a chuckle. “You'll see your father soon enough.”   
“My name’s Carly!” She shouted back and placed the bottle in her mouth.   
Crocker moved over towards the panel and pressed a red button. As the bottom floor of the Crocker cave lifted into the air. And soon a smell of pure bad luck filled the air. One that no Anti-Fairy could resist. He waited impatenily as soon he could hear the snickers of voices. And they filled into his vat tank that was magic proof from the inside and out. Carly took the bottle out of her mouth, “What are you guys doing?” Carly shouted by no one listened to her. And Crocker smiled widely as all the anti-faires disappeared.   
“New world order! New world order!” He shouted, “And with all this magic at my disposal there's nothing. To stop not only me taking my revenge on the world. By destroying Turner.”   
“Can you refill my bottle? I’m hungry.” She whined.   
“Your annoying.”   
“I’m a baby.” She snapped, “And hungry. And my bottles empty.” She held the bottle upside down and Crocker side. As he flicked a switch on the panel and she screamed in pain. Along wiht all the other anti-fairies as he drained some of their magic, “Stop! That hurts when my daddy get his hand on you you’re going to be sorry.” She shouted.  
“Shut up!” Crocker yelled annoyed at her, and snatched the stupid bottle from her. He gave it back to her, and warmed it up with warm milk. She took it back, “Now then as you may or may not know. All fairies have an anti-fairy counterpart.” Carly just ignored him, “Now then my dear with the power of all you anti-fairies in the universe. I shall soon be the most powerful man in the universe!” He pressed a button and a giant metal blue suit appeared. Which Crocker changed into, and reappeared with a huge chunk of anti-magic at his fingertips. He snapped his finger, and she appeared into a pink see through buble. “Now then let’s go.” He slammed the giant staff on the floor, and waves of magic flew across the earth.   
He snapped his fingers and smiled. As all around the citizens of earth were all wearing slave gears. And bowing towards him. “Oh would you look at that it’s the hourly bowing down service.”   
“You’re crazy.” Carly said, “Can I go home now. I’m bored.”   
“How old are you?”   
“I’m six months old.” She said proudly.   
“Figures.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (My godparents)

"The answer is no! And that's final!"

Wanda shouted loudly and startled Timmy out of his sleep causing him to hit the floor. She looked over towards him, and glared at Jorgen. "Listen to me you ninnies! The protection around the house won't last, and the madman will come here. They need to be taken to Fairy World. There they can-" Wanda cut him off, and pointed her wand at him.

"Listen Jorgen. We are going to Fairy World to our home in Fairy Hills. But they are not getting involved. As soon school is going to start up, and I won't have them hurt. The Fairy Council is not taking them from me." She said, "No go away!" Wanda yelled, and Jorgen shook his head.

"Be warned!" He said and disappeared leaving Timmy confused, and Poof was still asleep.

"Ignore him." Wanda said smiling, "Come on let's go get Chloe." She said, and Timmy looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him.

"Ya I just don't want to lose you...again." She said, and hugged him. Timmy didn't push her, "And with Crocker I don't want you getting involved." She told him flatley, "Yes I know you've saved the universe a million times, but the answers no." With that they flew down the stairs, and Timmy walked with a sleeping Poof in his arms. Cosmo was quiet, and watching over Wanda. Whatever the fight was had affected both of them, and he could only shrug his shoulders. Soon he came into the house where Chloe was sleeping, and Wanda woke her up.

"What?" Chloe said, rubbing her eyes.

"Cosmo sweety, will you check up on our 'god kids' parents. I'm going to go and take Chloe to her bedroom to collect her things." Cosmo nodded and flew off, and with that Chloe and Wanda disappeared. Timmy sat down next to Chloe and flicked on the tv, but kept it low. After five minutes Chloe reaped still wearing her blonde pajamas, and Cosmo reappeared beforehand. "Alright you five meet me in Timmy's bedroom." She told them and flew off. Timmy looked puzzled, Chloe picked up the sleeping Foop, and with Cosmo gesturing they moved into his bedroom.

"So what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Yesterday was Christmas." Cosmo explained, "Every Christmas we fairies give all our magic to help Santa deliver all the gifts to the children. Quite like my nose jelly." He said and pulled out a stream of purple jelly, and Chloe shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing Cosmo." Chloe said, "So then are we going to stop Crocker?"

"Eventually. But I'm hungry-" Timmy went silent as Connie Carmicahel was walking down the hallway. Her hair was all over the place, and her hand was on her head. Cosmo froze, and looked at the whole situation.

"Oh there you are." Connie said, "What the heck is going on?" She asked, "And who's that?"

"Umh who's what?" Chloe said awkwardly, and turned away from her mother. Pretending not to notice Cosmo who disappeared into a backpack which Chloe helad in her hand.

"The..green..thing?...I'm gonna-"

"Bathroom's two doors down." Timmy told her, and Connie rushed into it to expel bile. And they walked into the bedroom, Wanda poofed up after a moment. "Oh so what are we doing?"

"Well with Crocker on the loose we're going to Fairy World. To the house in Fairy World. The council has set up precautions, and barriers to prevent the Anti-Magic from getting in." Wanda explained, "And they come up with a plan to stop Crocker. And no, don't even think about wishing it up. This puts you in danger, and so the magic is being restricted."

"Wanda?" Cosmo said worried. "Can we hurry this up before Crocker figures out the hex around the house. I'm hungry." He winned.

"Well of course, but I do need someone's help." She said seductively, and Cosmo looked at her.

"Pick me! Pick me!"

"I wouldn't pick anyone else." She giggled, and kissed his cheek. Timmy and Chloe shook their head only for Wanda and Cosmo to raise their wands. And everything in the room that was Timmy's disappeared. Expect for all the magical items, "Alight you two," Wanda poofed in a vat. "Hurry up and place all the rest of your stuff in here."

"What about-"  
"It would be safer if we weren't here." Wanda told them, "Since Crocker would be after us. We've already have Jorgen who will take care of them."

"Cool?" Chloe said, "So what's going on?"

"Hurry up, we'll explain later." Both of them handed over Poof, and Foop. And they finished moving the rest of the magical items. And as Timmy dropped the last item into the vat. The bedroom door opened, and Wanda frowned as Connie walked back into the bedroom.

"Chloe…? Why are we at the Turner's house?" She asked as she walked into the room only to see all the magical fairies. "And who the heck are they? Are theses...what was that word?" Jorgen appeared from behind them, and she blinked, "Umh you have some explanation."

"Umh this is a dream?" Chloe said, and Connie shook her head.

"Don't lie to me...are these godparents?"

"No." Timmy said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Get going!" Jorgen yelled, "Crocker's on his way reports from our spies in the field." Wanda nodded her head, and raised her wand. With that all of them disappeared minus Connie, and Jorgen. They reappaered into the house, and Wanda and Cosmo separated to drop all the stuff of Timmy and Chloe's into separate bedrooms. Wanda took two two infants, and placed them down on the couch, and Timmy and Chloe switched into day clothes.

"Alright what do you guys want to eat…?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (A hint of magic)

"But Wanda what about-"

"School." She snapped, "Don't worry about Crocker, you're just children. The Fairy Council will protect us, we're worried about him later. I promise, but for now you four have school." Timmy folded his arms across his chest, but nodded his head. "Plus I love you." She hugged her kids including Foop who only complained about the whole thing. It had been three weeks since Christmas, and Crocker's takeover of earth. And Spellementary School had started back again. Though fear had been in the atmosphere, Wanda and Cosmo didn't let it ruin the family. Even Foop was allowed to stay just because he was young, and an anti-fairy. Though all of them sat on the seat as it poofed around picking up the other students Chloe spoke up.

"You know I've been thinking." Timmy looked at Chloe, "It's been almost a month since Christmas day, and yet. I don't miss my family whatsoever. Well my adopted family that is. What about you?"

"Well I mean I'm not complaining. I just wish we could help the anti-fairies. So Foop can go home." Timmy replied to her, and Foop replied. Poof added to the conversation, but the thought had become obvious. "Look whatever Cosmo, and Wanda are hiding. We're never going to lose them. You can trust me." He said with a smirk, "So what've you been working on with Foop all this time?"

"Umh..it's a secret." Chloe said chuckling, "Isn't it Foop?" She winked at him, and Foop looked up at them.

"What? What secret? The adoption? The fact the fairy council is behind it? Or are you talking about...the magic?" Foop asked, and Chloe sighed.

"Nevermind Foop."

"What magic?" Timmy asked.

"Poof Poof." Pood added.

And so they arrived at Spellamentery School which wasn't as frequented by students. As what occurred between humans, fairies, anti-fairies, and pixies. Rarely affected other races, and so the four of them moved into the building. And since it was still a few minutes Chloe moved towards the gym. Which very few kids frequented, "This is what I mean by magic." She said, and closed her eyes only for her feet to move up almost a full meter off the ground before she hit the ground. Just like a normal fairy, and all of them looked at her. "I found out I could float. And umh...thanks to the lephichan in our old school." She admitted.

"Oh so you are magical." Foop said, "Well then come here." Chloe looked puzzled, and floated slowly over towards Foop. He touched her stomach, and a blue lock symbol appeared over her. "One, One, One, One." He flicked with his fingers like playing with a lock, and Chloe winced. "But the seal on her stayed...so I don't know how to remove it." He admitted, "Father said that all hexes were easy to remove. Anyway the hex is a magical seal it's meant to prevent the flow of magic from one magical being. But your insides remain the same as your host species."

"Oh. Why the heck do we have a hex?" Chloe asked.

"Oh so we're…" Timmy trailed off thinking back to a memory, and Chloe looked at him. Chloe looked up at him, "Oh it's nothing." He said diswaying it, "Just an old memory I had. Nothing to worry yourself about."

"Okay well let's get to class." Chloe said as she landed on the ground.

"If you can float why don't you?"

"Cause I can't move while floating. No wings." She reminded him.

"Oh." Foop said.

And so the four of them moved towards class to enjoy wheel enjoy wasn't the right word. But I attended another day of magic school, but today was ironically useful as the teacher focused on the basics of magic. And how magic was swiped from the big wand, the magic pool, and more. All of it was interesting, but after they let out for lunch. Chloe walked into the girls bathroom. A nasty headache had formed, and when she looked into the mirror her eyes had shifted another color. Not the usual blonde color, but to a dark purple. She looked at the mirror puzzled and after a moment the eye color shifted back to normal. And so she returned back to the classroom where Ms. Powers was chatting.

"Umh Ms. Powers can I ask you a question?" The blonde harried fairy smiled.

"Of course you can be sweet, so what's up?"

"Umh...so how do I put this?" Chloe looked around, "Okay so a few months ago I found out that I was adopted. Which I already knew, but my 'parents' - the ones who adopted me. While in my old school I met a leprechaun that claims I'm a fairy. And now I'm not sure what race I am. See I can do some limited amount of magic." Chloe admitted, and floated into the air. "Can you help me?"

"Hmm the ability to float, why did you come to Spellementary School? And as far as I know there haven't been any fairies born besides Poof." She said chuckle.

"Our godparents, see me and Timmy share our godparents. And we got invited for a three week study abroad, but no one has told us we couldn't go or to stop. So we've been attending since."

"Hmm strange." Ms. Powers said. "It says on my side you two have been enrolled as full-time students." She poofed up the file, and handed it to Chloe. "Well I don't know about the floating thine or what race you are. But regardless you are one of my students, and I'll treat you as one. Though if you want to know you should go to the Fairy World hospital. You might find some answers there. After class of course."

"Ya. Thanks Ms. Powers is there anything else?"

"Yes there is, but I'm not sure how to use it." She waved in a bowl with a round eyeball. "So you touch it, and it tells you what race you are. By color though I'm not sure what color is of what race."

"Pink." Chloe said.

"Hmm I don't know." Ms. Powers said, "Well then let me teach you a little bit about the difference in biology for different races." Chloe nodded her head, and listened as Ms. Powers explained how to tell the basic magical creatures away from each other. And even started an in-class discussion about the basics of different races.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (It's Crocker!)

Wanda sighed with a smile, and looked towards her husband. They were off to school even if Timmy had put up a fight. Crocker was on everyone's mind, but she didn't let it bother them. While behind the kids back she was searching for the others, all of them digging through her past. To find these she had heart to search for the blood for her future daughter. Cosmo green eyes were on her as the two of them sat waiting patiently for Jorgen's eventually arrival. The tv was on playing clips from the news media as discussion rain about the council's plan. "You know Cosmo, it's weird. Not having the kids around all the time. Chloe's going back to her parents, and then we have a decision to make. Do you think we should stay working as godparents? Or…?" Cosmo looked up from his video game.

"What do you mean Wanda?"

"I mean once we've dealt with Crocker. Do we go back down to earth? Or stay here in Fairy World? Chloe's going back to live with her real-parents, and our family will be four times. Jorgen should be brining us paperwork to sign." She told her husband who only could sigh.

"Oh." Cosmo said, "So we're keeping Timmy?"

"Snooki do you really think after waiting so long to see him we're just gonna

let him go again? After ten years, and thats it?"

"No I just don't want to get a new job. I like being a godparent."

"I know." She kissed his cheek, "I just wasn't sure what you want we're going to do. I hope Crocker dosne't realize-"

Knock,

Knock,

Knock!  
As if on cue a heavy handed knock came on the front-door, and Wanda floated up from the couch. She floated over towards the door, and opened it to see Jorgen standing there along with the four robes of the fairy council. "The answer is no." Wanda said flatley, "We're keeping Timmy, and Chloe-"

"That's not what we're here for." The blue robbe spoke.

"We're here on business about Crocker." Cosmo ears picked up and he floated over towards them. Wanda oved aside, and the five men walked inside her home. The blue robbed member spoke, "He may have found a way around our protection spell, and is coining towards Fairy World this very moment. Our spies say he's gone missing from his palace." Wanda nodded her head, "Most likely he's in Anti-Fairy World. Collecting the few and remaining anti-fairies or he's on his way."

"So where is Timmy and Chloe?"

"The kids are at school." Cosmo said with a smile. "So you can't take them."

Hours Later

And so the conversation turned into a contract that would be signed. Wanda smiled proudly as the deal was a deal breaker. The council members had left a while ago, and the kids had two hours to go before school went out. Suddenly the whole ground shook violently, and Wanda and Cosmo looked up into the sky. They were outside, enjoying the peace, and quite. Only to see a giant hand slamming down as cracks formed in the invisible barrier around Fairy World. Wanda's mouth dropped wide open as a giant Crocker was floating over Fairy World. His helmets had slits for his eyes that grew a deep red. "It's Crocker!" He shouted loudly as the entire barrier came crumbling down, and screams filled the air.

He laughed as Crocker held out his hand, and blasted waves of magic and soon fairies went flying into his staff. Wanda grabbed Cosmo's hand and rushed inside the house to hide, and wait. She quickly left a note on the ground, and "So are what are we going to do now?" Cosmo asked.

"Hide."

"There you are." Crocker yelled, and lifted the hood off the house, and sent it flying off. Soon Wanda, and Cosmo were grabbed by Crocker who snapped his fingers and reappeared towards the center of Fairy World. Which now laid barren with a destroyed building, and every fairy that scurried away he swallowed in a giant swarm of magic. The military had been swallowed up by the mad man who was laughing, "And now looky what we have here my old godparents? Nice to see each other again. Now then where is Turner?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Wanda yelled back.

"Hands off my wife!" Cosmo yelled.

"Don't worry lorenzo, and Wando I'm not gonna hurt you." Crocker said with a smile, "I've just come for my revenge. And after I destroy Turner we'll be reunited as godchild, and godparents. And you can see the birth of my new empire!" He snapped his finger and turned the beauty of Fairy World into the capital of his new empire. The pink castle in Fairy World was replaced with a giant castle. All around the once colorful place that was Fairy World was replaced with dirty gray and brown. Smoke stacks swirled into the air, and laughter filled his new throne room. "Now then where is Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmicahel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Phooey don't lie to me." He smiled. And slammed his wand down which only caused Wanda to scream. As she reaped inside a pink bubble with Cosmo, and sitting between them was an anti-fairy baby. "Say hi to my annoying accomplice."

"We're never gonna help you! You're a terrible person Crocker!" She snapped, and the anti-fairy baby groaned.

"I want food!" She whined. "Do you have food? My name's Carly...and you look like daddy and mommy." She said with a frown, "Do you know where big brother Foop is?"

"Oh sweety relax. We're going to be free soon." Wanda said as she picked up the blue baby trying to smooth the crying child. Who clearly was upset, and getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Where is Timmy Turner?" Crocker demanded frustration in his voice.

"Hes-"

"Shut up Cosmo." Wanda interrupted her husband, "I don't know who your talking about or what you're talking about."

"Fine." He snapped his fingers to have a file. "If you won't tell me…"

Author Notes: Next chapter will be the last one for this story, and then this goes into rewrite stage, and this story is going to be completely different from this irritation as I have better idea's on how this story should go. And then Mom? And Mother Know's Best will be goining into development. Along with An Unwavering Soul's will also start with ACT II - Motherhood.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Reunion)

School passed by with a slow crawl, and Chloe found a hidden wand. And so spending their free-time she was practicing basic wand techniques. Thanks to help from Poof, and Foop. Timmy watched them, but thanks to the hex protecting them there was very limited thing they could do. And summoning anything bigger than a glass of water was annoying. As in the very food that Wanda set them to school with came a wand wrapped in a bag. There were actually two, but Timmy was unsure of what to do with it, and so they four of them got on the bus to go to school. "We're home!" Timmy called out as he handed his backpack to Chloe. Who took the wand from her side, and poofed them into each of their respective bedrooms. A neat trick though it did leave her with a growing dizziness. "Cosmo! Wanda!" He called out again.

"Mama?" Poof asked with worry, and Timmy looked towards Chloe who walked over towards the tv. She flicked it on, and a frown appeared on her face, the house roof had been damaged. "Poof Poof."  
"Then why-"

"Their you are." They lifted their heads to see Anti-Cosmo floating down with Anti-Wanda in tote. "I must say Foop, it's good to see you haven't been captured by this Mr. Crocker. He's a daft vile..," Foop floated up sobbing the whole way, as Anti-Cosmo sat their soothing him. "Come Timothy it appears that boob, has captured my counterparts. Along with my daughter. And I swear upon all heavens that he shall face the wrath of every anti-fairy!" He shouted, "And I must say what were you doing at Spellementary School?"

"Umh...Timmy who is this?" Chloe asked

"Oh my baby. My preces' darlen." Anti-Wanda said holding Foop in her arms, which Anti-Cosmo had given her willingly.

"Well Anti-Cosmo take Chloe, and Foop and go talk to Crocker." Timmy informed them, "Me and Poof are going to go and find Jorgen or the Fairy Council or Cosmo or Wanda."

"Umh okay…?"

And so Timmy slipped away with Poof, and he even summoned his magical fairy dog by a wish. He heald the wand in his hand still in it's wrapping, but Poof didn't ask for much. So after a quick wish he reappeared into a dark room where the fairy council had gone underground. With a bunch of fairies, and a few anti-fairies who escaped from his wrath. The four members of the fairy council turned their attention towards Timmy and a glare formed on his face. "So I want answers." He snapped, and raised a necklace. A complete crescent moon locked towards a sun. And the four members of the council looked at him. "I want answers!"

"Welll if you-"

"I already know. What I want to know is why I was left on earth. Chloe has the ability to channel magic…"

With Chloe

"Crocker stop!" The man turned his attention from a video screen he made appeared towards the blonde haired girl. A smile formed on his face and soon laughter filled the room. "You're hurting people!"

"And?" He said laughing, "You think I care. Look around you this is the glorious of the new Crocker empire. I now have Anti-Fairy World, and Fairy World under my belt. And soon I'll have the ultimate power source under my belt." Chloe shook her head.

"But why? It's cruel." Chloe said as she clutched her wad allowing it to slowly fill with magic. "Can't you just let things go. Look I even brought Foop along, and his father." Crocker turned his attention to the square anti-fairy baby.

"That's my sister, let her go!" He yelled, "She's a baby, and hasn't done anything wrong! Well besides the occansanal prank, but come on."

"Hmm." Crocker said tapping his finger against his chin, "Let the sister of one of my best-friends go. Or unlimited power?" He though a minute. "Ah I know the answer is no!" Anti-Cosmo blasted him with a wave of magic from his wand. And Crocker counted with more magic than anyone was capable of. Foop joined in with his father, but Chloe waited a moment.

"Crocker come on we can be friends can't we?" She asked with a desperate plea, and showed the swarm of magic she could muster. Only to freeze up with Crocker laughing.

"Oh so that's why you won't tell me where Timmy is." He said as he waved his staff, and added Anti-Cosmo, and Foop to his small collection along with Chloe. "So that's why you won't tell me where he is. He isn't even human is he?" Crocker said with laughter, and Wanda looked at Crocker in teror.

"Don't you dare put a finger upon him Denzeil! He's just a child!" She screamed.

"Oh he's your son…."

With Timmy

"What are you-" The light blue robbed of the fairy council shouted as Timmy wished himself into Crocker's castle. In the clouds. He reappeared into the room, and approached Crocker. Who was sitting on his chair, and inside a small see through pink bubble was Cosmo, Wanda, Foop, Chloe, and Anti-Cosmo & Wanda. And Crocker stopped as he turned towards Timmy as the boy in the pink clothes wore, and ran into view.

"Ah their you are Timmy Turner nice to see you join us." Crocker said laughing with the vile disgust. And a frown formed on Timmy's face, as Sparky was growling and Poof held onto his rattle. "For our date of doom!" Timmy moved dot his side, as Poof, and Sparky blasted Crocker's blast of magic. It scattered the room, and anger swirled into Timmy's face.

"Let them go!" He shouted.

"Make me! This time I won't fail. My empire shall last forever!" He said with a cruel sense of justice. And took the pink see through bubble and attached it to his staff. And screams followed form all of the inside as it drained the magic. "Have a nice breakfast of death!"

"Stop you're hurting them!" Timmy screamed as he ran behind a pillior. And Crocker just summoned more magic, and something emerged in the pit of his stomach. It started off with a roaring flame that burned from the small sparks. Listening to his family's screams of pain, angered him. His eyes shifted into a deep green with pink highlights. And so he screamed, and ran towards Crokcer who looked stunned as he was still in a fight with Sparky, and Poof. Both who swiftly mocked him, and avoided his blast. "Let me family go!" Timmy screamed as a bright light filled the entire room, and spread with all his love, and passion spreading across the land…

Two Days Later

Timmy was laying on the soft grass and pulled out his cell phone. "This is Lardy Hart reporting live from the council chambers. And the deal has been sealed. A peace treaty has been signed between the fairies, and anti-fairies. And the reconstruction of Fairy World is well under way. Denzel Crocker has been returned to earth, and his memory stripped away from him. And as requested by his former godparents no more action shall be taken against him. Foop is finally able to return to Anti-Fairy World, and now-"

"So have you decided?" Timmy looked up from his phone to see Wanda floating with a smile on his face. Cosmo had found a way to distract Poof, and Chloe giving him time alone. "And no matter what choice you make I'll respect it."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No not really." She kissed the top of his forehead, "Don't worry about Chloe she's

going to be fine. Cosmo's talking to her to meet her parents, and I mean real parents. You'll see her in school as usual."

"Ah." He smirked, "It's going to be weird being home with you and Poof."

"I know sweety. I know. It was hard to let you go." She played with his brunette colored hair.

"Let's go home."

"You sure?"

"Ya mom I am."

"Okay." She raised her wand and disappeared as Jorgen finished erasing everyone's memory of him on earth. "I love you."  
"I know."


End file.
